This Means War
by Amber-Raven-Cahill
Summary: The year is 2178, and after the Americas was ripped apart by the Second Civil War, it was rebuilt, with the 13 Olympians- the rulers- taking over. The ash has settled and the dust has calmed; yet the fires still rage unknown by the people. Another- this time international- war is coming. The veil of death is hidden behind the impending war to come. Can they win? (No zombies.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns **_**Percy Jackson & the Olympians**_**, not I.**

* * *

Chapter 1

~Prologue~

The year is 2178, and kingdoms are spread far and wide in the Americas. They used to be the _United_ States of America, until after the Second Civil War. The War, dubbed 'The Clash of the States', destroyed the peace in the country.

It was like the First Civil War between the North and South again. Nuclear missiles and grenades were fired, bombs exploded in numerous states. The president ruling when the war started when was assassinated within a week, and while some of the states decided to become neutral-California, South Dakota, New York- most decided to war. Some had no choice but to retaliate, for they were caught in the midst of the warring sides.

Each side wanted full control of the states, and so, _so_ many died in the Clash of the States.

The North and the South were warring again._  
_

The 2nd Civil War lasted for eight years, starting in 2158 and ending in 2176. The Pentagon, CIA, Secret Service, FBI and the White House all fell.

Six months after the chaos of the war, as the dust and ash of loss, despair and pain started settling, a new organization rose, calling themselves 'The Olympians'. Thirteen of them reigned: eight men, five women.

They were, respectively: (all of them were given code names, as their identities were to be kept secret).

1. Zeus, he who commands the Air Force. He is also in control of all air/sky-related things.

2. Hera, she who has a watchful eye on families, making sure the long-awaited peace was kept.

3. Poseidon, he who commands the Navy. Ships, boats, anything that needed water were to go through him and his company.

4. Hades, who oversaw underground work. In charge of minerals, jewels, etc., Hades was one of the three most important Olympians. (Zeus, Poseidon and Hades.)

5. Athena, she who was the brain of it all. She made sure that international and domestic relationships were in good condition, and handled problems handed to her with practically no effort. She ensured that attack defense strategies were in place, and ready to go at any minute.

6. Demeter, she who controlled the food sources (agriculture, crops) and saw that no one went hungry.

7. Artemis, who took in girls who forsook the company of men, and watched over the forests. No animal was left starving. She also killed for meat, with her Hunters.

8. Apollo, twin brother to Artemis, oversaw hospitals, was constantly finding cures to diseases, making sure that nobody was left sick without proper care. Along with his sister, he hunted as well, albeit spending less time on this.

9. Hermes, he who watched travelers, carried important messages, and saw that delivery services did not go unchecked. He controlled items going in and out of the Americas, allowing none to escape his watchful eye.

10. Ares, in charge of war, fighting and other violence- related things, taught the USAF (United States Armed Forces) but mostly the Army, how to fight with various different weapons or just empty- handed.

11. Hephaestus, in control of machinery, factories, and invented new weapons, airplanes, ships, and anything needed.

12. Dionysus, he who devised the _Youth Corps_, dedicated to allowing all persons under the age of eighteen to join. In the _Youth Corps_, job offers were made, universities were reinstsated as University of _Youth Corps_ #1, and the top seven were known as _Youth Corps League_ (formerly known as _Ivy League_.)

13. Aphrodite, she who did entertainment (she worked with her husband, Hephaestus with the television, radio stations, etc.)

And by signing many contracts, the 13 Olympians were born.

Now, while most of the Olympians lived in the White House (codename: Olympus), their children were permitted to go out, albeit with at least two bodyguards. All of the Olympians had children, except for Hera and Artemis.

Every week, on Thursdays, the Olympian Council would convene, and discuss important matters happening all over America.

Today was one of those days.

Except… it would be somewhat different.

~End of Prologue~

* * *

THURSDAY, 11TH JULY, 2178, COUNCIL ROOM, 1700 HOURS

"Now, if that huge ship would just move, then you could…"

"What if we moved that factory to…."

"How's the military training going? Fine? I've got a new plan for the Rhodes Island, I need you to go and check it out…"

All thirteen of the Olympians were sitting in their seats, talking about business, work, international matters, and writing down notes.

"OLYMPIANS, ASSEMBLE!" roared Zeus, fist thundering down onto the white marble table. Slowly, everyone settled down, the talk slowly dwindling. "Good, good. Now, today, we are not here to discuss normal issues."

Zeus got up from his seat, and started walking around the table slowly. "Today, we are here to talk about our children." A murmur of approval could be heard.

Poseidon spoke up. "Finally. The oldest of our children are eighteen years of age, and the youngest five. The ones ten years of age and above are trained in at least basic fighting skills, and some are more trained in old-fashioned things such as swords, and more modern weapons like knives, guns and rifles.

However, while they have the whole of Olympus to be in, the ones thirteen years of age and above are getting… well, bored. They need to have something to do. Does anybody have a good suggestion appropriate for their age?"

"Well, I personally think that more of them should be taught how to farm-" Demeter was cut off by Poseidon.

"I said appropriate for their age, Demeter. Besides, no-one but your children want to farm. Anyone else?" Poseidon asked whilst rolling his eyes good- naturedly.

Athena gestured politely to Zeus to sit down, which he did, and she in turn stood up.

"Many of our children are more than physically competent," she said, "and many love to spar. What if we gave them… some _classes_ that each taught something relevant to the original Olympians?" _I know that Poseidon is planning to send his child to the Army, and so is Hermes_, Athena thought, with almost a touch of pity. The Army was no place for a child below eighteen; even grown men had difficulty with the harsh, taxing training, and coping with the war- ravaged man called Ares was even more onerous.

But she knew that it would have to be done- there was, after all, a _lovely_ war that was suspected to start perhaps roughly a few years in the future, rumoured to be started by; mayhap Japan, Russia or Korea.

Zeus frowned. "You do mean the _Greek_, god and goddess Olympians?"

"Yes, I do," she said solemnly.

Aphrodite squealed. "No, I have a better idea! Let me dress them up in costumes! Then we can an Olympian beauty pageant! How awesome is that?" Her face turned to one of a daydreamer's, staring off into space, probably thinking of what they would wear.

All the other Olympians gave her a look.

"No," they said in unison. Aphrodite pouted, but shut up.

"I think that Athena's idea is actually quite a good one," Zeus said. "All in favour?"

All of the leaders (except for Aphrodite) raised their hands in agreement.

"Then it is settled. Our children who are thirteen years of age and above shall start these… lessons the coming week, Monday. We shall teach the respective subjects. Clear?"

"_Cle_-ar!"

"Good. Council adjourned!"

And the Olympians filed out.

* * *

THURSDAY, 11TH JULY, 2178, LADY ATHENA'S ROOM

Athena flipped through the profiles of all the Olympians' children. First up, her own daughter, Annabeth Chase. Her father's last name was Chase, so Annabeth used that.

Name: Annabeth Chase

Age: 16 years, as of current

Parent(s): Frederick Chase, Athena

Date of birth: 2162, May 7th

Eye colour: Grey, often described as 'stormy'

Hair colour: Blonde, often described as 'golden'

Height: 5 foot 9

Strength(s): Knife fighting, strategic planning

Fear(s)/Weaknesses: Arachnophobia, is territorial about her close ones

Athena smiled. _Annabeth takes after me in the matters of fears and planning_, she thought. Flipping to the next page, she glanced at the parent and frowned. Poseidon, her mortal enemy. Bitterly, she thought back to the 'incident' that had made them such angry rivals.

_Poseidon waved hello, and she smiled back. He strode towards her in strong, confident steps. Athena frowned. Was that… arrogance in his steps? Poseidon never walked arrogantly, if so, it would be some big, big achievement. She quickly dismissed the thought as a trick of her mind._

"_Hello, Athena. What're you doing here at the beach?" Yes, she was at the beach. _

_She shrugged. "There's nothing much to do around here. I'm guessing that you're probably here for business?"_

_Poseidon grinned. "You know me so well, Athena. Yes, I'm here for work." Suddenly, he starting jumping up and down just like a little kid who had gotten permission to go eat ice-cream. "Guess what?"_

"_What?" asked Athena, her curiosity getting the better of her._

"_I've been promoted!" Poseidon told her, a big beaming smile plastered all over his face._

_Athena's face immediately turned to one of anger. Zeus had told her _she_ would be promoted as soon as possible. If Poseidon could be promoted, why couldn't she?_

_Poseidon continued, oblivious to her fury. "I'm second-in-command now! Isn't it awesome?"_

_As the lord of the seas continued his natter and chatter, her rage slowly built up. Finally, Athena lost it. "I should have been the one to be second to Zeus! Not you, you… you _fisherman_!"Her fists were clenched in rage, and she was absolutely livid._

_Poseidon shouted back at her. How absurd they looked, screaming on the beach when they'd been talking just fine a minute ago. "Oh, but of course. The jealousy card. Fine! Do as you shall, but Zeus will _never_ give my position up!"_

_Both of them stormed away in anger, each shaking with irate._

Athena blinked, and then shook her head, returning to reality. She read the piece of paper:

Name: Percy Jackson

Age: 16 years

Date of birth: 2162, August 18th

Parent(s): Poseidon, Sally Jackson

Eye colour: Green, often described as 'sea-green'

Hair colour: Black, often described as 'jet-black'

Height: 6 foot

Strength(s): Sword fighting, rifles (M16, M14) swimming, loyalty

Fear(s)/Weaknesses: Flying, claustrophobia, losing those who are close to him

Athena practically growled. _Takes after his father in almost everything._ Flipping through the rest of the profiles, she found: Travis Stoll; Connor Stoll; Luke Castellan; Clarisse la Rue and Thalia Grace.

Percy, Annabeth, Travis, Connor, Luke, Thalia, and Clarisse were in extensive weaponry class; swords, knifes, spears, guns, rifles, and so and so forth.

Annabeth, Michael, Frank Zhang, and Thalia would be taught by Artemis in archery. All of them were required to join the lessons taught by Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Athena herself would be teaching all of them in strategy. She hissed quietly at the very thought of teaching the Poseidon spawn.

She sighed, and rubbed her temples. She would be _very _busy with all the lessons… not to mention her work.

_This is going to be the longest two months of my life._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Percy Jackson & the Olympians_****.**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

THURSDAY, 11TH JULY, 2178, PERCY JACKSON'S ROOM, 0800 HOURS

Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, was not awake and studying on marine biodiversity at eight hundred hours as you would expect him to be. Or not.

In fact, he was fast asleep on his bed, drooling all over the pillow. A knock sounded on his door, and Percy groaned softly, and called out drowsily, "Who's there?"

"It's Annabeth."

Percy's eyes snapped open. He so did _not _want to be seen drooling and sleeping. He immediately scrambled to his feet in a hurry. _Sixteen years old and still drooling on your pillow?_ he chided himself. "Are you there?" called Annabeth.

"Uh, yeah, coming!" He ran a hand through his bed-hair, and pulled his shirt straight. Checking himself in the mirror, he decided that he didn't look too bad, and went to open the door. He twisted the doorknob, and found…

Beckendorf holding some kinda box and speaking through it. He dropped the box, and then immediately scrambled to pick it up. "Hi, Percy!"

Percy wasn't in the mood to play nice. Percy had combed his hair for her, straightened his shirt- well, sort of at any rate. "What're you doing holding a box to your mouth, sounding like Annabeth, and talking to me through my door?"

Beckendorf smiled sheepishly. "It was Silena's idea! Don't blame me."

Oh, great. _Silena_. Beckendorf's girlfriend. She was like a mini-version of Aphrodite, always trying to matchmake. Her focuses this month were:

1. Annabeth and Percy

2. Travis and Katie

3. Thalia and Nico

4. Luke and Thalia- she wanted a love triangle between Thalia, Nico and Luke to happen. Gross, dude. And not to mention _mean_.

Yeah, that's about it. You see, because Annabeth and Percy have been best friends since the age of twelve, she thought that they should get together. But you couldn't blame her for thinking like that. _After all, Annabeth was so pretty, with her princess blonde curls and stormy grey eyes_- Percy thought. _I mean, because her mom's Aphrodite. Sucks, right?_

"Percy? Hello? _Percy?_ Earth to Percy!" Beckendorf waved a hand in front of my face. Percy shook his head, making himself go back to reality.

"Fine. You're off the hook, but make sure that you never do that again, bro," muttered Percy.

"Of course. Oh, and we've got some…" Beckendorf snapped his fingers. "Lessons on fighting and Ancient Greek stuff? Yeah, that was what I wanted to say. C'mon, we're late for breakfast."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second- just go on without me."

"Okay. See you there, Percy!"

Percy walked back into his room, wondering about something that _he had just done_. He (tried) to comb his hair, and was totally nervous about Annabeth. What if… no, that was just sleep-deprivation playing tricks on his mind. _Yeah, that was it._

Walking down the beautiful, gleaming ivory staircase, his hand tapped absent-mindedly on the banister. A few more seconds, and he arrived at the cafeteria, which was already teeming with life.

He waved 'hi' to Beckendorf and Silena, and passed the Stolls, knowing that they were probably plotting to do _something _to the punch. He said 'hi' to a glaring Katie Gardner, who was staring Travis Stoll down.

Giving a hi-five to one of his other good friends, Luke Castellan and Thalia Grace, he sauntered behind them and his eyes met his best friend's grey, stormy eyes.

_Finally!_ He slid into the seat next to her, where she and her brother Malcolm were talking about something only brainy children of Athena would understand.

He gave a ' 'sup' to his best friend, Grover Underwood.

He was one of Dionysus' servants (or minions, as they secretly called them) and they had been good friends ever since Percy was ten.

"Hey, Percy. What happened up there? Beckendorf came down smirking, and you were so late," said Annabeth. "Well, later than usual, at any rate," she amended.

Percy grinned at her. "No, I just overslept, and _someone_ played a prank on me!" At the last part, the son of one of the most famous and powerful people in the world raised his voice so that Beckendorf, two tables away, would hear him.

At that, Beckendorf grinned sheepishly and raised a hand in apology. Percy grinned back at him, accepting it. And then he turned back to his table.

He asked, "What about you? Your bedroom is next to mine, after all, and the walls are thin. I could hear you talking to yourself. Something about trajectory or what?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "No, Seaweed Brain. Just studying for the classes on Monday."

Oh, shoot, the _classes_.

"What are we supposed to do, anyway?" he asked.

Percy could tell that he was going to regret asking. Her eyes practically _lit up_. Mentally groaning, he braced himself for the onslaught of information.

"Well, first things first. We're having swords, and then later on, about two weeks or so, the gun lessons will start. Isn't it amazing? We're getting trained like the Army!" she said ecstatically. "Not to mention the fact that we're also having all different kinds of classes, like strategy, agriculture, mechanical, etc., etc."

"Mm- hm. Awesome," Percy muttered.

"Seaweed Brain! You weren't listening, were you?"

The sea green-eyed boy sat up straight. "No, I was." At the raising of Annabeth's eyebrows, he sighed.

"Swords, then guns about two weeks later." Percy smiled annoyingly at her, knowing he was making Annabeth furious.

"Whatever." The blonde turned her nose up.

As the two argued about who was better than the other at sword- fighting, the rest of the table was trying not to laugh.

"Uh, guys?" Grover said, sounding concerned.

"What?" The two of them said exasperatedly.

"Kinda…" Grover waved his hands about, "… making a ruckus."

Percy frowned, and Annabeth sighed. "Whatever," Percy said airily. Immediately afterwards, Annabeth pierced Percy's eyes with an angry glare, daring him to speak another word.

"God, Percy! You're so… so… so…" The daughter of Athena couldn't seem to find words negative enough for his scolding. "Argh!" she snapped furiously at him.

Punctuating each step with an angry clench of her hands, she stomped off towards the stairs.

Percy looked balefully at his friends. "What did I do wrong _this_ time?"

His friends could only sigh.

_Clueless._

* * *

Annabeth trudged up the staircase, lost in her own thoughts. So lost, that she bumped into Thalia and…

Thalia and Luke.

Making out.

_Aw, man, gross!_ Annabeth shuddered at the sight of her best friend (female) and her boyfriend kissing.

She crept past them- but not before Thalia noticed. She broke away from the _horrific_ kiss, and stared at Annabeth, a rosy blush spreading rapidly across her face. Over the punk's shoulder, Luke looked at Annabeth.

"Annabeth!" Thalia half- snapped as she gave her best friend an angry half-grin. "What are you doing here?"

Luke butted in, "Yeah, me and Thalia, we were busy."

Annabeth couldn't help herself. "You mean, Thalia and I," she corrected, sounding like a reprimanding teacher.

Thalia rolled her eyes endearingly. _Little Annie,_ she thought, _always the same._

Then she noticed that something was up.

"Hey, wait a minute," she said alarmingly, noticing the kind of desperate expression on her face, "what's wrong?"

Annabeth told her that there was nothing wrong with her, nothing wrong at all. But even Luke could tell that there was something wrong.

"Hey, Annie, you know that you can tell us anything, right?" Luke said, worried.

Annabeth's face flushed. "Don't call me Annie. You guys know I hate that nickname," she snapped.

The blonde ran back towards her room, fleeing.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the cafeteria, Percy was scratching his head, and the others were trying not to sigh with exasperation.

"What'd I do wrong?"

Grover sighed. Percy was just so _obtuse_ sometimes, as Annabeth would say. Obtuse and blind. Annabeth was hitting on him, so hard, so, so hard. But before the 'minion' of Dionysus could explain to him, the doors flung open dramatically.

Zeus, lord of the skies, had arrived.

'Cause only he could swing open doors like that.

"Above thirteen years of age, follow me!" he cried, proceeding to fling open the doors again to walk. Again. He was going to be the death of many doors.

_Annabeth! _Percy cursed inwardly, making a quick break for the doors. "Annabeth!" he shouted, searching the hallways with his perceptive eyes. "Where are you? We've gotta go for the combat classes! C'_mon_ already!"

"Here!" came a voice.

Percy sighed in relief. "Where _were_ you? Jeez!" he grumbled exasperatedly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I was changing," she explained, waving her hand airily about as she walked down the staircase. "Now, why're you calling me?" After eyeing him for a bit, she added, "And running about like a headless chicken?"

"Zeus's calling us down! And you'd better hurry up," he added, checking the bronze watch that his cousin, Tyson Thomas Jackson (nicknamed 'Cyclops' because of his missing eye that he'd lost in a rebel attack.) had made.

Annabeth practically flew down the stairs. "Why didn't you call me earlier?" she said. "I don't wanna be late! Come _on_, you total _idiot_!"

As she and Percy ran towards the rapidly receding backs of the other kids, Percy hid a grin.

_Same ol' Annabeth._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

MONDAY, 15TH JULY, 2178, LORD ARES' CLASSROOM, 0900 HOURS

"Perseus! Could you please tell me why a sword is to be balanced?" Ares said. "_Perseus_! Answer me!"

Percy blinked. "Uh, sorry, could you repeat that, please?" he asked.

Ares was about to scream. Percy Jackson was such a troublemaker. Not listening in class, drifting off, talking to his classmates, the list goes on and on. _I can see why Athena hates him so much_, Ares thought dryly. "I said," he practically growled, "if you don't like this class, you may leave. Now."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. _Wasn't the question about the balance of a sword?_ Annabeth hid an exasperated look that had just been about to pop out on her face. _Ares. No, wait, _Lord _Ares_. She mentally sighed again at the ridiculous title they had been forced to call the instructor. _Hmph. As if. Lord_, she smirked at the name.

Percy stood with trembling legs.

"Well?" Ares asked triumphantly, arching an eyebrow. "What do you say? Out-" he jerked a calloused thumb towards the cold, steel door-"or in?"

"I-in, Ares."

"_Lord_ Ares, you mean," said Ares, unhappy that the son of Poseidon would not leave. After a moments of thought and awkward silence, he continued arrogantly, "And _everybody_ here is to call _me _sir before your sentence, and after as well. Understood?"

When the dead silence answered him, he raised his voice. "UNDERSTOOD?"

"SIR, YES SIR!"

* * *

As the class filed out slowly, Percy groaned about the it to Annabeth.

"I thought we were going to do the actual thing," Percy moaned, "not just answer some stupid questions."

"Seaweed Brain." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You just wanna show off, stupid."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, and admit it."

"Never, Wise Girl." Percy smirked at her. "You love me too much to hurt my pride."

"You haven't got any," she replied. "And you know it."

"Guys?" Grover tried not to laugh, along with the rest of his friends. "What class have we got next?"

"Hm?" Annabeth was still caught up in glaring at Percy. She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. "Uh, yeah," she said. "We've got… uh…" she clicked her fingers as if to remember. "Lesson with Mom!"

"Not _Athena_! She hates me!" Percy cried, a grumpy frown on his face again.

* * *

MONDAY, 15TH JULY, 2178, LADY ATHENA'S CLASSROOM 1030 HOURS

As the chattering class of students waited patiently for their war and strategy instructor, Annabeth continued to poke Percy with a pencil.

"_Ow_!" Percy tried not to groan. "That _seriously_ hurt!"

"What, can't take a little pain?"

He glared at her.

She smirked.

He gave up. "Whatever," he muttered, his anger already dissipating like smoke in the wind. "Anyway, where's Athena?"

"That will be _Lady_ Athena, young man."

Percy swallowed nervously. "Yes, Ath- I mean, Lady Athena."

She nodded, satisfied. Walking in a grandeur fashion back to the front of the book- filled classroom, she announced, "All shall call me Lady Athena. Lady Athena, and no less. Understood?"

Nobody answered. The silence was so loud, a bulldozer could have chomped down the olive wood door (made by Athena's request, of course) and nobody would have noticed.

"UNDERSTOOD?" Athena roared.

"YES, LADY ATHENA!"

"Good."

The adult blonde grabbed a stack of books and passed them out to each person. "Now, please flip to page twenty- three."

The flipping of pages filled the air, while Athena got her PowerPoint ready. Yes, PowerPoints were still quite popular, even in the year 2178.

The first slide was flashed on. "Does anybody know of the 2nd Battle of Chickamauga? If so, name the war heroes and heroines."

_'__2__nd__' because it was named after the first one in the 1__st__ Civil War,_ Percy thought wryly.

And so it went on and on, with Athena barking questions and the class answering fearfully, for an hour and a half.

How boring.

* * *

MONDAY, 15TH JULY, 2178, CAFETERIA, 1200 HOURS

"Hey, G-man!" Percy shouted across the loud din of the many people eating in the food cafeteria. "How're you holding up?"

The Stoll brothers snickered, and Katie Gardner glared at the two of them and proceeded to whap Travis on the back of his head. Rubbing his head, Travis fake- pouted at Katie, earning him a half- hearted glare and a smile.

_Hey, maybe I should try that too with Annabeth_, Percy thought. Shaking his head, he mentally asked himself, _Don't even think about it! What're you doing thinking it anyway?_

Seeing Annabeth slide into the seat across him holding a metal tray of steaming hot macaroni and cheese, he said, "Oh, hi, Annabeth." _Like you weren't thinking about her a minute ago?_

"Oh, shut up!"

Annabeth stared at him, confused. "_Excuse _me?"

Percy paused. "Oh, uh, nothing," he flashed a fake- grin at her, "wasn't talking to you."

"So… you were talking to _yourself_?" she asked incredulously. "Seriously?"

"Uh, yeah, maybe."

"Yes or no?" The daughter of Athena raised a fine eyebrow. _Ooh, her eyebrows…_ _STOP IT!_

"No. I mean, yes. No, wait, no. Yes, yes!"

Annabeth cocked another eyebrow.

"Fine, fine. Yes," he said. He spoke sullenly like a child denied chocolate. "I was talking to myself. Happy?"

"Very."

So she went back to stabbing the macaroni with a fork.

* * *

MONDAY, 15TH JUNE, 2178, LADY DEMETER'S CLASSROOM, 1300

Annabeth Chase yawned and rested her head on her arms as the thirteen year olds and up waited for Lady Demeter. She groaned inwardly; Lady Demeter would probably have them outside, with their hands all dirty and soiled. She laughed- the children of Aphrodite would definitely have a fit!

She looked over at Percy, sitting next to her, and currently playing with his pen. He twirled it between his fingers, and then threw it up into the air. Percy then proceeded to hold his hand out, catching the pen on his knuckles. Finally, he finished his 'act' by tossing the pen up with a flick of his hand, catching it in his palm.

She laughed.

Percy looked up at this, grinning crookedly. She felt her heart skip a beat; perhaps two.

"You seem to love tossing pens." She thought back to the many times when her best friend had repeatedly shown off his so- called _talent_.

"Anything to keep you amused."

Thankfully, at that moment, Demeter strode in, carrying a soiled bag, probably holding some of her many _precious_ gardening tools.

Annabeth groaned inwardly, as she buried her face in her hands. _I hate gardening! I don't understand at all why Lady Demeter loves gardening so much. Seriously! Who spends half their time doting over their _garden_?_

Demeter coughed very loudly to grab the attention of the class. "Good afternoon, children," she started. "Today, I am here to teach you how to survive in the wild."

Annabeth's eyebrows were raised.

"Yes, I am not here to teach you how to garden, unlike many of you would think," she continued. "No."

She walked over to the interactive board which had been pulled down automatically when it sensed the presence of a person of great authority and power. "So, children, today I am here to show you the basic necessities you shall need in the wild."

Percy leaned over to speak to Annabeth quietly. "Oh my god," he muttered, "could she get any_ slower_?"

"Have some patience."

Demeter started her talk- more like seminar, in Percy's opinion- on the plants that were poisonous, and where those plants would most commonly be found.

Travis Stoll, son of Hermes, raised his hand. "Um, Demeter- I mean, Lady Demeter?" he asked, a confused expression brazened across his face.

"Yes?" She glanced at him, and tilted her head a little.

"Like, why would we even need to know this? Isn't Olympus, like, supposed to be practically a fortress? No one goes in, no one goes out. That's the policy, right? So, why would we be out _in the wild_ if we can't go out?"

Demeter's face creased. "That is a question I shan't answer," she replied. "Go ask your father."

Travis shrugged, looking even more bewildered.

Percy leaned over to speak with Annabeth again. "_I shan't answer_," he mimicked in a high- pitched voice. "_Go ask your father!_"

The blonde girl laughed quietly, so as to not attract attention. "Percy!"

"What _now_?"

"Shh," whispered Annabeth.

"Fine. Talk later?"

"Maybe."

He gave her a mock indignant look, pretending to look offended. "Thanks."

"I know."

She turned to face the front again.

A small smile lingered on her face.

* * *

**A/N Reviews are loved very much :)**


End file.
